


[collage] я крашу губы гуталином | i paint my lips with shoe polish

by WTF Inglourious Basterds 2021 (fandom_Tarantino)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021 [3]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, F/F, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021
Relationships: Francesca Mondino/Bridget von Hammersmark
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	[collage] я крашу губы гуталином | i paint my lips with shoe polish




End file.
